


dream logic

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Eating, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: For the Cousy RomCom Challenge. Written for the prompt: Daisy has a definitely non-platonic dream about Coulson and can’t behave normally around him afterwards.





	dream logic

The most curious part is how she feels safe.

Even though she almost lost him, but things have never been easy between them that way.

It's not like the other times where there are nightmares and he is in danger, or she is afraid of losing him.

Here it's still and quiet, although the air seems to have a color to it, a haze.

And he looks relaxed and smiling and is sitting on the couch eating something.

She has been standing here across from him, just watching. Marveling as he eats the candy with his legs crossed at the knee.

A.C. with his gray suit and she realizes they are on the Bus, she thinks. Her knees are bare. She is wearing a dress.

Why is she wearing this? Where is everyone else. Wait. She doesn't want them here, just him.

She reaches and feels for her hair, but it's short again. Shorter than before.

Did something happen that made her cut her hair?

His tongue is red from eating the candy, and she realizes she wants it. She makes herself move forward and she sits next to him, and watches him slip the candy against his tongue, then start to chew on it.

"I need that," she tells him, just as the last of it slips past his lips. He smiles at her with his eyebrows raised like he's amused.

"I ate it all, Daisy."

No, he can't have, but she pulls him towards her by his tie, and opens his mouth up with hers, she can taste the candy, it's sweetness, the spectacular taste of it, and his hands are on her, moving up her legs up under her dress as she kisses him.

It feels so good, she wants more, she feels the dress start to fall away from her, peeling away from her body, and everything is changing.

And they're together, he's inside of her, and they're warm now, on a beach, there are palm trees, and the ocean is silent.

His lips are red from the candy. Naked underneath her and his mouth is forming a word, as she moves over him, taking as much as she can.

"Director?"

She startles awake to find Coulson standing over her, his hand on her shoulder, making contact with the dress shirt.

He moves a little bit back from her, and takes away his hand, as though she is actually the one who startled him.

"Sir, I-"

His eyebrows come together and he frowns a little, but not in concern. "Must have been some dream," he adds with a little chuckle.

She licks her lips and glances around the cabin, her face hot and feeling her pulse still racing.

They're on the Z-1, she remembers. They're headed to a summit, one that's long overdue, and Coulson shows back up again with his wrist in view, holding a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks," she says, gingerly, then takes it from him and drinks in several gulps.

He is moving around the cabin of the office and he goes to sit in the couch nearby, crossing one leg over the other.

"Want to talk about-" he starts to ask.

"No," she says quickly, getting up, and heading into the insuite. "It just caught me off guard."

She sets the glass down and looks at her reflection in the mirror, and her eyes widen. Her whole face is flushed and practically glowing.

Fuck, it was a really great sex dream. With Coulson. Not a nightmare for once.

It makes her laugh a little, in spite of herself.

She hears the announcement that they're nearing their destination and turns on the sink to splash some water on her face.

  
###

  
"Have you ever had a," she hesitates, as Elena takes a drink of her beer. "Really dirty dream?"

"Like sex stuff or mud stuff, or both?" she asks, frankly, her prosthetic fingers wrapped around the bottle looking almost real.

"Sex stuff," Daisy says, lowering her voice, even though they're in Elena's bunk on the plane.

"Yeah, sure," she says fondly. "It no big deal it happens all the time."

"But it was with someone on the team," she tells her, taking a sip of her own beers as Elena's eyebrows go up.

"Better not be Mack, unless I was there," she laughs, as Daisy pushes an elbow out at her ribs. "Let me guess. Coulson."

She feels her heart start racing again, like everyone knows something that she doesn't. "How did you know?"

"Because you are the boss now. So why not do it with the old boss?"

She groans and sets her beer down on the floor to put her head in her hands.

"Dream logic is about knowledge and power. You want to get that from him so you can lead. Really that simple. I read about it."

"Except that I can't look at him now without thinking about how it felt, how his hands felt-"

"Oh, that just means you are into him, or you would be repulsed," Elena shrugs, as Daisy stands up from the bunk. "And he loves you."

"It used to be like that, and then I got feelings, and it wasn't," she tells her, gesturing at the wall. "I didn't let it. Good things don't happen to people who love me."

"Nonsense," Elena insists. "He is alive. You are alive. What about the life you want?"

She makes it sound so simple, but it's not. It never has been. It's not like her and Mack.

There's a jump at the knock on her door and it slides open to reveal Mack and Coulson standing there.

"I found it. That horror movie about the wedding that goes wrong," Mack explains. "Zombies everywhere. Coulson is in because it's in Spanish."

"Oh, Coulson is in," she says, looking at Daisy. "You could brush up on it, too."

Coulson smiles at her, his soft, innocent expression almost making her feel guilty as her eyes focus on his mouth.

They're stuck here overnight until summit begins in the morning. At least she won't just be alone in her suite with her own thoughts.

"Sure," she says with a thin smile, as they all head out to the common area together, as Coulson heads towards the pantry to get snacks.

She sits down beside Elena on the couch as Mack fiddles with the laptop to get it set up.

Then Coulson appears, sitting down beside her on the couch, with freshly popcorn and a pack of unopened Twizzlers.

Without even realizing it, her bottom lip is in her mouth, and Coulson is giving her a questioning look.

"Are you going to share those?" she asks boldly, as Elena chuckles from over her shoulder.

"Have I ever not shared with you?" he asks pointedly, and holds out the candy to her as she snatches it away.

"See, he likes to share," Elena says, trying to hide her smile, as Mack finally gets the movie to play.

  
###

  
She tries to follow along and watch the movie, but she can't help noticing Coulson out of the corner of her eye.

He has the strip of candy in his mouth, taking his time working on it, wrapping his tongue around it at one point.

Even in the low light she can see that his bottom lip has changed colors from sucking on it, instead of just eating it.

"I think I need to get my head in the game," she says, standing up to stretch, and making her way towards the back of the couch. "Thanks again. Goodnight."

She's making her way back towards the Director's cabin when she hears him coming up behind her, and she thinks about going on, but stops.

"Daisy? You okay?"

"It's fine," she lies, not turning around to face him. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow and if I'm prepared enough."

"We can go over the brief again, and look through your talking points."

"That's not going to help me," she says, a little harsher than she intended it to sound, and she can feel him go still, very quiet. "It didn't mean it that way," she turns around to find him standing closer than she expected. "I mean, that's not what I need. Right now."

She can smell him, whatever soap it is that he always uses. And the lingering sweetness. Her mind suddenly makes the connection between Coulson and sweetness. It makes her ache inside.

"What do you need?"

She tried to tell him, and she hope he had understood, but it's Coulson. He gave her everything. Losing him was never an option.

"I had a dream earlier," she blurts out. "It was about you."

She pushes hair behind her ear as she watches him work through the idea, his eyes getting wider as he no doubt revisits her ridiculous response, until she can't look anymore.

"Not a nightmare, I take it," he says knowingly, tactfully.

"Not at all," she says, managing to take her eyes away from the floor to find his in the dim corridor.

Most of the crew is not around, but they still have someone walk the ship and he comes by and Coulson has to move to one side, closer to her, as he moves past them.

"Do you want to talk about this?" he asks, lowering his voice.

It was the same question he asked her earlier, but she blew it off in a panic.

"Yes."

He follows her down the corridor as they get to her quarters, and he passes through to the inside as she shuts the door behind them.

"My feelings for you are...complicated."

"I tried to avoid that," he tells her, running his real hand over his prosthetic.

"So many awful things happened to you because of me," she tells him, putting her fingers on his prosthetic. "And I tried to let go to save you, but I couldn't."

"I'm grateful for that," he admits with a small smile. "When you were in the rift. When you came back for me."

He's not exactly looking at her, but she wants to be sure, so she touches her fingers to his cheek and he lifts his head to stare back at her.

"I realized, it's not about the life I wanted, it's about the one that I have. The one that I choose to live."

He tastes like the candy, his mouth softer than even in her dream. And when she finishes, his lips are red, but from being kissed.

She takes his hand and leads them together, deeper in.

 


End file.
